l'Ombre
by tangerine malefique
Summary: 6 ans après avoir quitté le pays imaginaire, Wendy est plus qu'en âge de se marier. Justement, ce soir, ses parents l'amènent à une réception, dans l'espoir qu'elle rencontre un mari potentiel...


Londre – résidence des Darling

- Wendy ma chérie, es-tu prête?

- Presque, maman!, répondit Wendy, en attachant sa deuxième boucle d'oreilles.

- Dépêches-toi, ton père nous attend! S'exclama Mme Darling en pénétrant dans la chambre de sa fille.

Elle s'installa derrière celle-ci et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Dieu que tu es belle..., soupira Mme Darling. Comme tu as grandit!

C'était vrai. Wendy avait maintenant dix-huit ans. Ses longs cheveux châtains et bouclés qui tombait normalement un peu plus pas que ses épaules étaient relevé en un élégant chignon pour l'occasion. Son visage c'était amincit, elle avait maintenant toute la grâce d'une jeune femme, mais elle avait tout de même gardé un petit je-ne-sais quoi de son enfance. Peut-être étais-ce son petit nez retroussé, ou encore ses quelques tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ses joues... Mais il s'agissait surtout de cette petite étincelle dans ses grands yeux bleus, si prompt encore à s'émerveiller pour un rien.

Le jeune fille se leva et arrangea sa robe, pour s'assurer qu'elle tombait bien. Ce soir, elle assistait pour la première fois à une vrai réception, en compagnie de ses parents. Elle était maintenant en âge de se mariée et ses parents et elle avaient bon espoir qu'elle rencontre le candidat idéal en ce soir de réveillon. À cette pensée, Wendy esquissa un petit sourire. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de son premier amoureux, si elle pouvait l'appeler comme ça.

- Allez, vient ma chérie, lui dit sa mère en jetant un châle sur ses épaules.

- Un instant maman!, s'exclama Wendy

Elle ouvrit sa boite à bijou et en ressortie son vieux collier, dont le pendentif, une sorte de noix, avait été le premier baisé qu'elle avait reçue, et le passa autour de son cou. Elle aimait bien l'idée de rencontrer un jeune homme qui pourrait devenir son mari en portant le baisé de Peter Pan. Mais sa mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il faut dire pour sa défense qu'elle ignorait l'histoire de ce bijou.

- Oh non, pas ce soir Wendy! Tu ne peux pas porter ça!, lui dit gentiment sa mère en détachant le collier.

Elle le reposa dans le coffre à bijoux de sa fille et sortit de la chambre en faisant signe à Wendy de la suivre. Celle-ci attendit un instant que sa mère sorte de sa chambre et ressortit précipitamment le précieux pendentif de la boite, puis courut rejoindre ses parents, le collier bien caché au creux de sa main droite.

Dans la voiture, elle feignit d'arranger la courroie de sa chaussure et en profita pour nouer le collier autour de sa cheville. Quoique sa mère puisse penser de l'esthétisme de ce bijou, c'était son préféré, et rien n'allait l'empêcher de le porter ce soir!

Après tout, elle avait déjà était sauvé par ce collier. Sans lui, elle serait morte depuis longtemps!

Quelques minutes plus tard, M. et Mme Darling, ainsi que Wendy était arrivés au lieu de la réception : la demeure des Crawford, un couple très riche et très en vu ces derniers temps.

Le majordome les conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bal. L'endroit était très luxueux, quoique peut-être un peu trop. Néanmoins, l'ambiance était idéale pour ce genre de soirée. Une musique légère et agréable incitait quelques jeunes gens à valser sur la piste de danse, et les autres, jeunes et moins jeune, discutaient en petits groupes pendant que des domestiques circulaient pour remplir les flûtes de champagne et distribué des hors d'oeuvres.

Rapidement, un jeune homme se présenta devant Wendy.

- Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse?, demanda-t-il poliment

C'était un beau jeune homme, de taille et de corpulence moyenne. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués vers l'arrière sur son crane, et, à part une petite moustache parfaitement entretenue, il était rasé de prêt. Il devait avoir environ vingt ans.

Bien que la formule utilisée était un peu démodée, Wendy accepta. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena doucement vers la piste de danse. Il maîtrisait bien ses pas, mais manquait cruellement d'imagination, sur ce plan, comme sur celui de la conversation. Il s'appelait Steven Smith, était le fils d'un banquier réputé et étudiait en médecine. Un jeune homme tout à fait convenable, certes, mais d'un ennuie..

Une deuxième danse commença, mais le jeune Smith ne semblait pas fatigué, et il continuait à faire danser Wendy de ses pas monotones. Wendy entrevoyait maintenant son avenir matrimonial avec plus de pessimisme : les jeunes hommes biens devaient tous ressembler à celui-ci... Hors, celui-ci justement, bien qu'il lui ai dit avoir vingt-et-un ans avait la conversation d'un homme de cinquante ans, sauf qu'il parlait au futur au lieu du passé.

Les parents de la jeune fille apprécierait certainement un gendre comme Steven Smith, mais...

Enfin, la deuxième danse s'arrêta, et Wendy prétexta une soif intense pour quitter son partenaire. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers un serveur et lui prit une flûte de champagne avant d'aller s'asseoir un instant.

Elle qui s'était fait une joie d'assister à cette soirée, ça s'annonçait d'un ennuie mortel! Et si c'était tout ce qui l'attendait, au fond? S'il n'avait rien de mieux que ça dans la vie des grandes personnes? Pour la première fois depuis six ans, Wendy se demanda si elle avait bien fait de choisir de grandir. Une voix masculine vint interrompre le cours de ses pensées.

- Viens-tu dansé?

Wendy leva les yeux un instant pour voir qui lui parlait de manière si peu conventionnelle. Il s'agissait encore d'un jeune homme d'environ son âge. Sauf que celui-là ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un garçon bien. En fait, il détonnait carrément parmi les autres. Wendy se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas le remarquer. Ces cheveux étaient beaucoup plus long que ceux qu'abordaient habituellement les garçons : ils lui arrivaient au milieu du cou. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux n'étaient pas lissés. À vrai dire, les cheveux bruns et bouclés du jeune homme ne semblaient même pas avoir été peigné. Il avait un petit sourire beaucoup plus franc que les autres, qui étaient tous un brin guindé, même snob. Ce jeune homme là, au contraire, même s'il était habillé pour l'occasion, n'avait rien de guindé. Il était charmant pourtant, même beau, malgré l'aspect négligé que lui donnait une petite barbe de quelques jours.Ses yeux noisettes semblait rire avant sa bouche un brin moqueuse.

- D'accord, dit-elle en posant sa flûte

Elle était plutôt intriguée. Son partenaire lui fit un large sourire puis l'entraîna vers la piste. Contrairement à Steven Smith, il ne se présenta pas. Pour tout dire, il ne lui adressa même pas la parole, se contentant de la regarder dans les yeux et de la faire dansé. En fait, il ne suivait pas du tout les pas. Il se contentait de la faire tournoyé et danser au grès de sa fantaisie, respectant à peine le rythme de la musique. Wendy avait l'impression de voler. Le visage du garçon lui était vaguement familier, mais elle n'aurait su dire à qui il lui faisait penser.

Deux danses passèrent ainsi, puis une troisième, sans même que son partenaire n'ouvre la bouche. Étrangement, le silence ne déplaisait pas à la jeune fille. Au lieu d'être inconfortable, c'était plutôt... Apaisant.

Puis, à la fin de la quatrième danse, le jeune homme ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- J'aimerais t'offrir quelque chose, lui dit-il

- À moi? Quoi donc? Et pourquoi?, demanda Wendy, curieuse

Il éclata de rire avant de lui répondre :

- Tu en poses des questions ! Oui, à toi, je ne peux pas te dire ici ce que c'est, ça ne serait plus un vrai cadeau. Viens avec moi.

De plus en plus intriguée, Wendy accepta. Décidément, ce n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Il lui indiqua une porte, à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Elle traversa la piste de danse, se rendit à la porte, l'ouvrit et pénétra dans un petit salon décoré de plusieurs tableaux. Tandis qu'elle observait attentivement le portrait d'une vielle dame, son mystérieux compagnon avait visiblement des ennuis.

En effet, il avait malencontreusement fermé la porte du salon sur son ombre, et celle-ci s'était détachée. Heureusement, Wendy était trop occupée a tenter de déchiffrer la signature du peintre pour s'en rendre compte. Le jeune homme réussit à ouvrir la porte et a attraper son ombre par le pied avant qu'elle ne file dans la salle de bal. Malheureusement, dans sa hâte de ramener son ombre vers lui, il claqua la porte. Surprise par le bruit, Wendy se retourna, et le vit, debout, tenant son ombre par la cheville. En voyant qu'elle le regardait, il lâcha aussitôt son ombre et lui adressa un petit sourire gêné.

- Oh mon Dieu!, s'exclama-t-elle

- Oh, je sais que je suis le plus fort, mais tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler Dieu!, répondit le jeune homme en riant

- Peter? Peter c'est toi?, demanda Wendy, qui avait du mal a y croire

- En chair et en os, Wendy!, répondit ce dernier

- Tu as.. grandit!, s'exclama-t-elle

- Comme tu vois.. C'était pas marrant tout seul là bas.. répondit-il simplement

- Peter, s'écria Wendy en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Oh! Doucement!, dit ce dernier en riant

Au fond, il était aussi heureux qu'elle de la revoir. Et de savoir qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir.

- Au fait, dit Wendy, toujours blottie dans les bras de Peter, tu ne voulais pas m'offrir quelque chose?

- Oh, oui. Tu sais.. ce n'est pas grand chose.. et tu en possède sûrement déjà un...

- Allez, dit moi!

- En fait.. hésita le jeune homme, En fait, je voulais te donner un.. un dé à coudre. Je peux?

- ee.. bien sûre, répondit Wendy en rougissant.

Il sourit. C'était son tour à elle, de rougir maintenant. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille pour lui rendre le dé à coudre qu'elle lui avait donné six ans auparavant... Après quelques instants, il se détacha doucement d'elle et lui sourit.

- Au fait, demanda-t-il en pointant son ombre qui flottait maintenant au plafond, tu pourrais me la recoudre?

Fin


End file.
